


Private Show

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Toys, akaken, bokuakakuroken, bokukuro - Freeform, first-time masturbation, putting on a show, toy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, you know what would be totally hot?"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"If like...Akaashi and Kenma put on a show for us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Show

It came up innocently -- or, at least as innocently as Bokuto could get. Him and Kuroo are lazing around together on a Sunday afternoon, and the topic of their boyfriends comes up.

"Kenma and Akaashi seem to get along pretty well."

"Yeah?" Bokuto asks, looking up from his cellphone. He'd never seen the two together, but then again, he was always preoccupied with taunting Kuroo when Nekoma came for a practice match, of when they went on double dates. 

"Yeah," Kuroo says nonchalantly, fliping through a sports magazine, " _And,_ they look cute together."

Bokuto hums. He thinks of Kenma and Akaashi together, quiet as they watch him and Kuroo do something, maybe smiling, and maybe even holding hands. The thought makes him smile. "Yeah, they do, don't they?" They go back to scrolling through their phones, when an idea pops into Bokuto's mind, and he breaks the silence once more: "Hey, you know what would be totally hot?"

Kuroo smirks, and looks up from his magazine. "What's that, Bo?"

"If like...Akaashi and Kenma put on a show for us."

"What?"

"Like...did stuff for us...like, _sexually_."

"Dude. Like...fucking?"

Bokuto flushes, suddenly afraid that Kuroo would be weirded out by his proposition. "Well, I mean-- well, I mean, they could, that's definitely an option, I was thinking more mutual masturbation, maybe making out or something, but I mean, yeah, like, sex stuff."

"Dude let's get them to do it."

"Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Kuroo says, grinning brightly at Bokuto. "Not right now, of course, but like...next week. I have an English test on Saturday, and I could use something to relax after that."

"Yeah. I'll text Akaashi."

"I'll text Kenma."

"Great."

And that's that. They almost forget about it, until Kenma approaches Kuroo after class saturday.

"You said you wanted us to do something with you and Bokuto after school." Kenma reminds softly, and Kuroo nods quickly, dialing Bokuto's number and dragging Kenma home.

"Bo? It's go time."

-

"You guys are still ok doing this, right? You don't have to just because we want you to!.."

"We promise we won't get mad!" Kuroo and Bokuto were starting to question their decision when Kenma and Akaashi are finally in the same room, looking shyly at each other.

"I'm fine with it," Akaashi says, "Kozume-san?"

"...I am too..." Kenma says, and the shy look he sends to Akaashi is so cute Kuroo nearly takes him then and there, Akaashi or no Akaashi. Kenma grabs Akaashi's hand and pulls gently, leading him up to his bedroom, Kuroo and Bokuto trailing behind them.

"Are you ready, Kozume-san?"

"Yes, Akaashi."

Bokuto gulps. "G- guys, call each other by your first names. It'll be...hotter."

"...Kenma-san."

"Keiji..."

"Good," Kuroo purrs, already half-hard in his pants. Kenma pulls out chairs for him and Bokuto before turning to Akaashi.

"Ready?"

"Y- yeah..."

"Help each other out of your uniforms," Kuroo orders, unbuckling his own pants. He hears Bokuto do the same, but his eyes stay trailed on Akaashi and Kenma.

"I'm going to strip you, ok?" Akaashi asks softly, getting close to Kenma. Kenma nods, and allows Akaashi to unbuckle his belt as he undoes Akaashi's tie.

"C- could you guys, like, kiss,"

"Do we have your permission, Bokuto-san? Kuroo-san?"

"Yes!" Kuroo replies, all too eager to get this going along.

" _Please_ ,"

Akaashi hums as his shirt is tugged off, and his belt worked at. He obliges his boyfriend's request, kissing Kenma softly as he started on Kenma's shirt.

Kuroo groans when they strip off their pants, only down to their boxers now. Akaashi finally warms up to the idea, and he trusts his hips forward, grinding into Kenma, smirking at the gasps from both Kenma and the two watching them.

"Take off your underwear, you two?.."

Akaashi hums against Kenma's lips, taking the waist band of his boxers and pulling down, along with Kenma's. He hears Bokuto suck in a breath.

"I'm going to touch you, ok, Kenma?" Akaashi asks, pushing Kenma to the bed and climbing over him.

"O- ok..."

"Feel free to touch me as well, when you feel comfortable with it."

Kuroo starts to palm himself through his boxers, chancing a glance towards Bokuto. They lock eyes, and the look on Bokuto's face says it all: _this was definitely a good idea_.

A sharp intake of breath brings their attention back to their boyfriends, and they turn their heads to see Akaashi with his hand on Kenma's cock, stroking painfully slow. Kuroo groans inwardly as he matches Akaashi's pace on himself, telling himself he would keep pace with them the whole time.

After a moment of Akaashi stroking Kenma, Kenma places a hesitant hand at Akaashi's stomach, running his thumb along it softly. This brings a shiver to Akaashi's spine, and a moan to his lips, making Bokuto give up any resolve he had and pull his cock out of his boxers.

"You can do it," Akaashi whispers encouragingly to Kenma, locking his lips onto a spot on Kenma's neck. Kenma nods, and moves his hand down, wraping it around Akaashi's length. Kuroo moans, and pulls his cock out too.

Nobody talks for a while, reveling in the feelings and sounds throughout the room. Then, Akaashi whispers something into Kenma's ear and Kenma nods.

Akaashi stands and moves over to his bag as Kenma sits up on his elbows, looking nervously at Akaashi; it's obvious he's the one in charge of the moment.

"Keep touching yourself, Kenma," Akaashi orders, shuffling through his bag. Kuroo and Bokuto watch on in interest.

"Y- yes, Keiji," Kenma mumbles, obeying. Akaashi finds what he's looking for and makes an approving noise, hiding what he'd grabbed behind his back as he returns to the bed.

"Lay down again," Akaashi says, pushing Kenma back down lightly.

"I- I've never..."

Akaashi cuts him off with a kiss. "It's ok. I'll help you through it, ok?"

Kenma nods, and Akaashi takes his hand. He takes one of the things he'd grabbed and opens it, the resounding click of a lube bottle grabbing the attention of both the other boys. Surprising the their boyfriends, Akaashi doesn't cover his own fingers in lube, but Kenma's.

"Ok, Kenma, it's just like when Kuroo-san does it, but you're doing it yourself, ok?" Akaashi says, latching himself into Kenma once more, pumping as he guides Kenma's slicked up fingers towards his entrance.

Kuroo and Bokuto, realizing what Akaashi was doing, watch curiously, on the edge of their seats.

"Ready?"

"Y- yeah..." Akaashi props Kenma's hips up with a pillow.

"Put one finger in," Kenma does as Akaashi says, hissing at the sensation, "Good. Now move it around."

Kenma obeys, and Kuroo throws whatever thoughts of keeping pace with them he had away, starting to pump furiously at his length. Every time Kenma makes a noise with his finger inside of himself, Akaashi kisses him softly, sending praises his way, and it's so _hot_ he can't even think straight.

"Add the next one," Akaashi says, "You'll need at least three for what I'm preparing you for."

Kenma quickly adds another, moaning against Akaashi's lips. Akaashi pumps himself and Kenma, precum slicking his hand significantly. Kenma starts scissoring his fingers, moans falling from his lips and caught by Akaashi's.

Akaashi stops pumping their cocks, and instead focuses on the spots he's sucking onto his neck. "One more now," he pants, and Kenma inserts one more, whining. Kuroo only ever used two. "Does it hurt?"

Kenma nods, biting his lip. "Y- yes,"

Akaashi hums, moving his hand to halt Kenma's fingers. "Take a moment to adjust to it, Kenma. Don't move until it feels right."

Kenma nods, still biting his lip. "Sorry."

Akaashi presses a soft kiss to his cheek. "You're doing just fine."

" _Fuck_ ," A muffled moan leaves Bokuto's lips, gaining the attention of his boyfriend on the bed, who shoots him a warning glance.

Kenma starts moving his fingers again, gaining Akaashi's attention once more, and Bokuto lets out a quiet sigh. Akaashi could be scary sometimes.

"Are you ready, now, Kenma?" Kenma whimpers, nodding, "Words, Kenma. Use your words."

"Yes, I'm ready, Keiji," Kenma moans, covering his mouth with his free hand. Akaashi smirks, moving Kenma's hand from his mouth as he moves the second item he'd grabbed into view of Bokuto and Kuroo.

Kuroo's jaw quite literally drops. In Akaashi's hand is a thick vibrator, and he's lubing it up, looking _positively sexy_ doing so. He peeks over to see Bokuto's reaction is one in the same.

"Akaashi--" Bokuto gulps, fumbling for words, "Akaashi, _when did you buy that--?_ "

"Bokuto-san, please refrain from speaking; you wanted us to do things for you, so we are. All we ask is silence to do so." Akaashi says, not even looking up from his task. Once he deems the toy prepared enough, he moves it towards Kenma's entrance and pulls Kenma's fingers out, locking them in his. "I'm going to hand it over to you once it's all the way in, ok? Just _wait_. Don't move your hips."

"O- Ok." Kenma says, and the whole room goes completely silent as Akaashi slides the tip of the vibrator inside Kenma, Bokuto and Kuroo watching with bated breath as the length of it disappears into him.

Kuroo watches dazedly as the toy is finally put in Kenma's grasp, gasping and quickening his pace when Kenma pulls it out and rams it back in on himself quickly.

"Are you sure you've never fucked yourself like this before?" Akaashi asks with a sly smirk, reaching for the remote to the vibrator. "You seem to have picked up on what to do rather quickly."

"N- ah," Kemna shudders as the vibrator clicks on, moans flying from his lips. "No, o- only Kuroo has f-- nngh-- filled me up before."

Kuroo hums, proud of himself at the confession.

"Do you like it?" Akaashi whispers huskily into Kenma's ear, biting at the lobe. Kenma babbles something, his face hidden in the arm not being used to fuck himself. "Hm? I didn't hear~" 

" _Y- yes,_ "

Akaashi hums. "Good."

Akaashi resumes pumping his and Kenma's lengths, quickly setting up a rhythm to match his shifting controls of the vibrator inside of Kenma.

"K- Keiji," Kenma gasps when Akaashi puts the toy on full power. That does it for Bokuto, and he comes, a quiet _"holy shit,"_ slipping from his mouth as his muscles contract. " _K- Keiji._ "

Akaashi smirks, his lips sliding off of Kenma's skin. "Yes, Kenma?"

"M- More. Turn it up _more_. It feels g- good. _Please_ \--"

Akaashi obliges, turning the vibrator up half way. Kenma moans loudly, finishing off Kuroo almost immediately afterwards. Akaashi returns to kissing Kenma in attempt to hide yet another grin, glad they'd gotten their boyfriends off.

He knows he won't last much longer, and neither will Kenma, so he quickens his pace on their cocks, pumping quickly, moans spilling from his lips.

Kenma comes first, with a cry of Akaashi's name, falling limp under Akaashi's body. Akaashi keeps pumping his own length, stopping Kenma when he goes to take the vibrator out.

"Keep it in until I cum, ok, Kenma?"

Kenma makes a noise in the back of his throat, biting his lips. Akaashi kisses his shut eyelids, finally getting a vocal response. "Y- yes, Keiji."

He places one more kiss on Kenma's temple before he nuzzles into Kenma's neck, panting loudly. He comes a minute later, moaning Kenma's name and falling heavily onto him. After a moment, he helps Kenma ease the toy out, and switches it off. He turns his head to Bokuto and Kuroo, exhausted, to see them both slumped in their chairs, half hard already just from watching them cuddle.

"Is _that_ what you wanted?"

"Mhm," Bokuto replies instantly, sounding overjoyed.

" _Even more than what we wanted._ " Kuroo adds.

Akaashi hums. "Good." He shifts, so Kenma is laying on top of him instead of the other way around. "Did you like it, Kenma?"

Kenma makes a noise against Akaashi's chest. "Mhm...I liked...fucking myself..."

Kuroo makes a choking noise, and Akaashi smiles to himself. 

Akaashi chuckles. "You can keep the vibrator, if you'd like,"

" _Really_?" Kuroo voices the question, not Kenma, sounding excited.

Akaashi nods. "If Kenma wants it."

"Yes please, Keiji," Kenma mumbles, nuzzling closer to Akaashi. Kuroo chuckles.

"Kenma gets slespy after sex." He whispers with a small smile. Bokuto makes a happy noise.

"That's _adorable!_ "

Kuroo nods in excited agreement"Yeah."

"Kuroo-san, would you please go get a wet cloth? I would, but I don't want to disturb Kenma."

"Yeah, sure, Akaashi." Kuroo gets up immediately, stuffing himself back into his boxers. He motions sheepishly with his head to his sticky hand. "I need to clean up anyways."

"Thank you." Akaashi says, looking fondly at Kenma's sleeping face. He was definitely cute. And endearing. He saw why Kuroo liked him. Watching Kuroo retreat to the restroom, big ass bouncing in his boxers, he can see why Kenma likes Kuroo as well. Suddenly, an idea pops into his mind, and he turns to his boyfriend, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Hey, Bokuto-san?"

"Yes, Akaashi?" Bokuto replies almost too eagerly.

"Next time...could me and Kenma watch you two do something like this?"

" _Fuck yes_."


End file.
